Never seeing in the grass the viper
by EllinWonderland19
Summary: Lyara of House Martell. A princess of Dorne. A viper with wolf's blood. A life as the Red Viper's daughter, grown up to play a game bigger than her. When winter comes, will she remain unbowed, unbent and unbroken?
1. Intro

Hi! :)

First of all... nice to meet you and thank you for giving a shot to my story.  
It's just an experiment for now, I don't know where it will lead me, but I cannot wait to find out.  
I apologize in advance for any mistakes, but English is not actually my first language, so... yeah, I'm sorry, I probably made some mistakes, but... I try, you know? I try.  
I hope you will leave a review, either good or bad or tips or grammar corrections or - yeah, anything at all, I would just really really really appreciate your comments.

I'll give you unicorn stickers and chocolate cookies if you do? :)

 _My dearest Lyara,_

 _I hope this message finds you well. After Robert's northern adventure to name his longtime friend Lord Stark the new Hand of the King, the situation has changed for the worst. There has been word of a terrible occurred in Winterfell to one of the young wolf pups. The wolf blamed the lion after a most interesting journey to the Capital – I believe either Baelish or Varys are involved in this.  
The old she-wolf arrested the Imp and now the lions attacked the wolves.  
Please do not leave Sunspear and be safe – I have sent you a gift with this letter, I trust you will consider her a token of my friendship._

 _Your friend,  
Renly_

 _My dear friend,_

 _I am safe, I will be safe as long as I am in Dorne.  
Thank you for sending here Lady Brienne, she is as extraordinary as they say and I trust we will become good friends. She seems a loyal person, to have travelled here simply because you asked her to watch over me. I suppose such a thing must be very rare so I am quite grateful for it. If the wolves and the lions are now at war, I suppose you are right in thinking that either the Mockingbird or the Spider are involved in some way, though I do not understand the reason or the goal. For such a thing to happen after the sudden passing of Lord Arryn - what an unfortunate series of circumstances.  
I believe the tide is changing once again.  
Stay safe, my thoughts are with you.  
Lyara_

 _Lyara,_

 _Wolves and lions keep trying to destroy each other and I believe we will all suffer for it. The spider has told me your father is coming to Kings Landing and that you are to accompany him – I urge you, please do not. This city is not safe anymore._

Renly

"Another letter from Lord Renly, my lady?"  
"Yes Brienne, it seems news of our next journey has already reached him and he does not particularly appreciate my participation"  
"You will be travelling with your father, my lady. You're a Princess of Dorne. Lord Renly must know you will be protected"  
Lyara smiled looking at her friend. "It's quite complicated, actually. You've been in Dorne for a few months now, Brienne. Have you noticed how I look nothing like my sisters and cousins?"  
Brienne looked thoughtful for a second, before replying. "It was not my place to ask, my lady"  
The princess took her friend's hand into hers and held it, reassuringly. "We are friends, Brienne. Friends are allowed to ask each other questions. Well, I will tell you now then. I do have dark hair like the rest of my family, but I figured my blue-greyish eyes and my pale skin would raise some questions in you. You know my father is Prince Oberyn Martell, but my mother… my mother was a Stark, Brienne. Lady Alys Stark"  
"That makes Lord Eddard Stark your uncle, my lady"  
"Indeed. I never met my uncle, though, nor his family. My mother died when I was just a few years old due to an unknown illness and my father, as you know, is quite protective of me. He didn't want me to travel so far. This is why I am quite excited for our journey, I look forward to meeting my uncle and my cousins. Come, now" she said standing up "We must get ready"

When the Dornishmen arrived in Kings Landing, the atmosphere was eerily calm. Approaching the Red Keep, a man greeted them with a bow. Lyara felt an immediate shudder – something felt off.  
Both the Princess and her father dismounted their horses and walked towards the stranger, Lyara turning to her father to whisper. "Do you know this man, father?". Her father just nodded in response with a calm smile, before turning to greet the man.  
"Lord Varys. I was not aware of the fact that you would be here to welcome us. I thought either Lord Stark or Lord Renly would be here"  
 _So this is the famous Lord Varys,_ thought Lyara. _The spider. The eunuch. Father seems to know him well, but I can see he is on edge. We should not trust him. We should trust nobody. Come, Lyara,_ she willed herself. _Do not fret over nothing, now. You're a viper and you have the wolf's blood. You must never be scared._  
"Prince Oberyn, Princess Lyara. It is a great honour for me to be able to welcome you to our humble capital, even if I am, sadly, bearer of unfortunate news. Our King Robert has passed due to a hunting accident. A tragic event. Lord Renly fled to Highgarden and as for Lord Stark, my Prince, I am most sad to inform you that he has been arrested for treason against the new King, King Joffrey Baratheon. I am deeply sorry, my Prince, my Princess" the eunuch finished, bowing again.

If Prince Oberyn was surprised, he did not show it.  
Princess Lyara remained silent.  
 _The tide has definitely changed_ , she thought.


	2. Chapter 1

Well, hello there :)

So, what can I say? Here is the first real chapter of this story.

I hope you like it – and I hope you will leave a comment in any case.

In the mean time, very very important thing: THANK YOU SO MUCH to all you wonderful people who either commented, followed or fav'd my story. It means a lot to me, truly.

So I hope to hear from you soon?

\- Ell

Three figures could be seen walking in the darkness of the Red Keep.

"Where is your father?" asked one of them, a young man with dark hair, elegantly dressed.

The addressed lady didn't stop walking. "He's in his chambers. After Lord Varys informed us of the situation, we went to our new chambers in the Palace as if nothing happened. We can't raise suspicions on us, we can't let Dorne get involved in this war"

"You are expecting a war, my lady" quietly stated the third man.

"So do you, Lord Varys. Both of you expect a war, I know this"

"You are just like your father, my lady. You see through everything"

"A very important quality to survive, for sure" interrupted the other man, smiling. "Yes, my friends, there will be a war. We have always known that in order to achieve our common goals, a war is necessary. The time has come" he said, stopping in front of a door "and now, we cannot afford any mistakes"

"Lord Renly is right, my lady. We cannot afford any mistakes, that makes your role now very important. I hope your father has truly educated you as well as he claims to have done"

"I will not fail you" the lady simply replied.

The bald man bowed in front of both of his companions. "I must leave you now, then. I hope I will see you soon, my friends and I hope you will stay safe. In the mean time, farewell" he concluded, before disappearing in the darkness.

After making sure the Spider had disappeared, Renly turned to Lyara. "Lyara, my friend, we don't have much time left. I cannot stay here, or the Lannisters will have me killed in my sleep before dawn. I must leave now, before it's too late"

"Where will you go?" she asked, her eyes suddenly wide with concern. "I thought you would stay with me"

"I can't. I will leave with Loras tonight, we will go to Highgarden. I will rally my banners and secure Storm's End and the Reach, but you must help us secure the North"

"I'll try my best, but it will not be easy. I have never even met my family"

"Still, my friend, family is what you are. They will listen to you"

"My uncle will not let me help him. He will not escape, he will not choose to run away, he's too... honourable for that"

"Sadly, my friend, you are right. You cannot help him, but you can help his children"

Lyara remained silent for a few minutes, then, she just nodded. "I will miss you, my friend"

Renly smiled at her and took her in his arms. "Stay safe, Lyara, everything will be fine. It will all be over soon, we will be together again before long... though I admit, I will miss you, as well"

"Oh but you will have Loras to soothe the sadness, I am sure" said the lady, her usual sarcasm coming back at last. Her friend just smiled at her, so she opened the door and entered the dark cell. In a far and dark corner, sitting on the floor, was her uncle. She slowly walked towards him, stopping when he looked at her. "Who are you"' he asked, his eyes guarded.

"I supposed you would not recognize me, but, let me help you" she replied, taking down her hood to reveal her face.

Lord Stark simply stared at her, before twisting his lips in a tight smile. "You look just like my sister"

Lyara smiled, as well. "I am here to help you, Uncle"

"Does your father know any of this?"

"He does. He wishes to help you, as well, but you can understand that the Prince Oberyn of Dorne could not pass as unobserved as I do. He's dining with the King right now, I believe... and I'm supposed to be resting in my chambers after the long journey, or at least that's what the King will hear of this matter" she calmly stated.

She took a moment to observe her uncle, while he seemed lost in his thoughts, processing her words or maybe just deciding if he should trust this longtime lost niece.

 _I cannot blame him,_ she thought, _he has been betrayed. He has lost everything in a matter of minutes and now he could lose his life, as well. Father was right. Ned Stark is too much a man of honour to even suspect betrayal._

Ned Stark, in this dark cell lost in the depths of the Red Keep, looked much older than his actual age. She noticed he did not look defeated, though. A true wolf of the North.

She sat beside him. "I know we have never met before and I know you do not trust me, Uncle, but you are my family. I wish to help you" she stated.

"If you help me, you will endanger yourself and Dorne"

She shook her head, smiling to herself. "No one will know Dorne is helping you"

"You speak for Dorne, Lyara, but isn't your uncle Prince Doran the rightful ruler of Dorne?"

"He is"

Ned Stark just nodded in understanding. "I see. He knows of this"

"My uncle Doran says the grass always keeps the snakes safe. We wish to help you, Uncle, but we cannot waste time. The Lannisters plan to kill you. I do not know how or when, but they will kill you if you stay here. We must leave"

"You are asking me to run away like a coward"

"I am asking you to survive"

Her uncle smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "I thank the Gods for bringing you here and letting me meet my niece at least one time in my life, but I will not come with you. I will not run away and choose the easy way out of this. If my fate is to die, I will. I've learned to die a long time ago. If you wish to save our family, though, please save my daughters. They are not safe here. Please take them home, to Winterfell. I will rest easy knowing they are safe"

Lyara sighed, looking sadly at the man in front of her. "I cannot change your mind, can I?"

Her Uncle stood up, helping her stand up as well. He took her in his arms and held her.

No more words were necessary.

 _So this is goodbye_ , she thought to herself. _Once again I am losing a part of my family. I have just met my Uncle, the brother of my mother, my own blood and I have to lose him before really knowing him. I swear by the Old Gods and the New, our enemies will pay for this_

Later in that night, safe in her rooms, Lyara was joined by her father. She ran to him and he just held her. _I will not cry,_ she kept repeating to herself. _I will not cry._

They stayed still for a few minutes, before Lyara took a step back and looked at her father.

"How was your evening with the King, papa?"

"That boy is an arrogant fool. I cannot wait for the moment we will put an end to all this madness and re-establish the rightful order of things"

"And the Queen?"

"She thinks she's much more clever than she really is"

Lyara could only smile at the disdain in her father's voice, while she watched him taking a glass and filling it with wine. "Have you talked to your uncle?"

"I have. He will not escape, but he asked me to save his daughters. Sansa and Arya. Brienne has gone to their rooms, she will take them to me. They will be out of the Red Keep before dawn"

Her father nodded, approvingly. "Good. So will we. I have told the King that considering the situation, we wish to travel back to Dorne as soon as possible"

She took a deep breath looking all around the room, before looking at her father again. "I will not go back to Dorne with you, father. I will travel North with Brienne and my cousins. I wish to see them safe, I have to make sure they will be safe with their family. I have to make sure our family is safe, while working to reach our goals"

Unexpectedly, her father smiled, impressed yet thoughtful. "You remind me of your Aunt. Elia would have done everything to protect her family. I will not forbid you to take your decisions, you would just run away and that would put you in more danger. You are a viper, Lyara. You are a wolf. You are clever and I have taught you well, you are brave, but you must be careful. Promise me you will be careful" he commanded looking at her, his smile now gone.

"I promise, papa" she simply replied.

Her father nodded. "Your uncle and I will say you have travelled back to Dorne with us and that you will have to stay away from anyone because you have fallen ill. No one will question it, but you will have to travel with false names. Even when you send ravens, use a false name"

"I will. Mya Blackwood, travelling north to reunite with her family, accompanied by her loyal knight and two handmaidens"

"You seem well prepared, my dear"

"I won't fail you, papa"

"You have never failed me. From the very first day, Lyara, when they put you in my arms, I have always been proud of you. Nothing will change that"

She could do nothing but hug her father. It was time to go and enact their plans, plots who started when she was still a child. It was time to leave the safety of her family, her house and her name. It was time to become part of something bigger.

She could only hope she was ready.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi again! Here is the next chapter... Hope you like it!**

-—-

She waited. That was all she could do, after all. She could feel time pass by, making her grow more and more agitated. Breathe, Lyara.

A sudden noise startled her and she turned around, expecting to see Brienne with her cousins, but all she saw was Brienne. She walked to her friend, immediately fearing for the worst.

"Brienne! What happened? Why aren't the girls with you?"

The knight looked down, ashamed. "I apologize, my lady. I could not retrieve Lady Sansa and Lady Arya without endangering them, there are too many guards out of their rooms"

Lyara sighed, realizing she had been too late. She should have realized that after all the skirmishes the Lannisters would make a grand move against the wolves, she should have known the lions were impatient just like she should have known the wolves were far too honourable for their own goods. She prided herself in her ability of always understanding people and their motives, she should have known. She should have acted faster. They all should have acted faster.

She sighed again. Who was they, anyway? She was part of a group of people who conspired for the good of the realm, but she didn't even know the identity of all the members. She didn't even know Lord Varys was a part of it, at first, Renly had never told her. She wondered why.

All she knew for sure was that while they all worked for the same goal, they all had their secret agendas, as well. She knew her father wanted revenge for her sister, for example. As for her, well, this was everything she had known since she was a child.

She shook herself from her thoughts, looking at her friend. "Brienne, I must ask you a favour. You will not like it, but you will have to do it anyway"

"What is it, my lady?"

"You have to leave. You have to find my father and tell him I won't be able to leave, I will spend some time in the Capital for… well, I'm a princess, I do not need reasons for wanting to spend my days in a pretty castle surrounded by handsome knights, right? No one will question it" she admitted with a light frown.

Brienne nodded. "I will be back soon right after, my lady"

The dark haired princess grimaced at the words and slowly shook her head. "No, Brienne. You must leave. Find Renly, tell him everything and stay with him. I need you there" she said, taking her friend's hands into hers "I truly need you to do this for me"

"But my lady, I'm supposed to keep you safe…"

"That is the only way you can keep me safe. I'm a Dornish Princess who's related to the Starks… you can be sure I'll be watched day and night, all my letters will be read by someone, each move I make will be spied, each word I say will be listened. How would it look if I kept writing to the Lord Renly after he has left the Keep? On the other hand, writing to my loyal friend the Lady Brienne would look perfectly normal. I need you to do this for me, Brienne"

The blonde knight did not seem fully convinced, but she bowed in front of her, accepting her duty nonetheless. For that, Lyara was deeply grateful. She just held her friend's hands in a silent goodbye and she watched her go, staring after her for a few minutes, trying to hold back the tears.

For the first time in her life, she realized, she was truly alone – no one to depend on but herself.

Suddenly, she felt small, not ready. What if she failed? She knew this game they were all playing was a dangerous one, her father had always told her. If you win, you win… but if you lose, Lyara, you die. If we lose, we will all die, that's what her father would tell her.

She took a deep breath, steeling herself. She could not afford to be weak, she had to be strong and protect her family. She quickly walked to what she knew were her cousins' rooms and she found the door guarded by five knights. She put on her best innocent expression and smiled at one of them. "Good evening, Ser"

"My lady" he replied, bowing his head.

"I wish to see my cousins" she simply said.

"I am sorry, my lady, but no one is allowed to see the Starks girls. No one except for the Royal Family"

"Well, the girl is a Princess" came a rough voice behind them.

She turned around and saw a tall man in armour. Long hair covered half of his face, but it could not hide the terrible burns that almost made her gasp in shock. Sandor Clegane, she thought, the Hound. Of course she had heard of him, but seeing him in front of her eyes was quite another matter. She studied him while he came to stand in front of her and spoke to the knight guarding the door. "The Princess here is Princess Lyara of House Martell, you fool. She's the only legitimate daughter of the Red Viper and she has been granted permission to visit her young cousins. We can go and ask the King if you want, but he would not be happy you questioned his orders"

The knight looked conflicted for a minute while Lyara remained silent, then he moved to let them pass. Once they were both safe inside the room, the princess turned to her saviour.

"Thank you for helping me, Ser"

"Spare me your stupid Sers, little princess, I am not a knight" he gruffly answered.

Lyara smiled despite of the situation. She liked this man. "Then what should I call you?"

"Everyone calls me Hound"

"I am not calling you that"

"Then call me Sandor or whatever you want"

"Well then, Sandor, may I ask you why you helped me?"

The man didn't reply, he just stared at something behind her, so she turned around and saw two girls, younger than her. So this must be my cousins, Sansa and Arya, she thought.

Lyara looked back and forth a few times and realized what the man was staring at. Oh, so Lord Clegane feels protective of my cousins, for some reason. That could be quite useful.

She leaned towards the man with a smile. "I know you want to protect them, I do too. Will you help me keep them safe, Sandor?" she asked, gently.

He could only stare back at her, but she understood. His answer was written all over his face.

She walked to her cousins, then. She moved slowly, she didn't want to scare them, the poor girls had been scared enough already.

"That's a nice sword" she said, looking at her younger girl, who nodded looking guarded.

The older one, Sansa, moved to stand in front of her sister. "Who are you? What do you want from us?"

"My name is Lyara Martell. I am the daughter of Prince Oberyn Martell of Dorne. My mother was a Stark of Winterfell. I am your cousin" she explained, calmly.

"Why are you here?"

"I am here to help you. We want to help you" she stated, slightly nodding to Sandor behind her.

"You can't trust Joffrey's hound! We don't even know if we can trust you!" screamed Arya.

Lyara moved closer to her cousins. "I know we don't know each other, but right now I am your only hope. You have to trust me"

"You can help us escape?" asked Sansa.

She wished she could say yes, but she could not lie to her cousins if she wanted their trust. She chose the truth. "Not yet. There are too many eyes watching us. I hoped I could make you escape tonight, but I should have expected the Lannisters would watch you very carefully. We wouldn't make it out of the Keep. I cannot help you run away yet, but I can watch over you. I can keep you safe from harm while you're here. May the Gods help me, that is what I intend to do"

\- A week later –

My lady,

I hope you are well. Our common friend has been a good host and we spend good days training for the coming tourney. I've heard rumors that the tourney will be held in Storm's End and that more than 100.000 people will gather for the event. Our friend though wants me to remind you not to trust all the rumors you hear, the most unbelievable ones are often just lies made up to turn people against their friends. He sends you his regards.

She finished reading the letter, sighing. So Renly did call his banners and now had 100.000 swords at his command as she heard, but he didn't want to be the next king to sit on the Iron Throne.

After her Uncle had been executed for treason, any good news was more than welcome.

The situation at the Red Keep had been getting worse and worse each day. She was a Princess, she was quite capable of faking smiles, but her cousins were not. Sansa in particular was quite often harassed by the King and the Queen Regent and Lyara more often than not found herself stepping in to protect her cousin.

Lyara did her best to please King Joffrey by keeping him entertained during the feasts, coming up with new games all the time to keep him away from her cousins. Sandor Clegane did his best to silently watch over them while she could not.

If only she could find a way to flee to Storm's End with her cousins… but that seemed almost impossible at the moment. Unless… she jumped up from her chair, startled by her sudden realization. Thinking about it, a plan began to form in her mind. Yes, it could be arranged. She would need help, but it could be arranged.

Yes, she had to do it.

\- Two days later –

The royal Party was walking to the Sept of Baelor. Princess Lyara was at the front, chatting animatedly with the King.

"I know I have said this many times, Your Grace, but this city is flourishing under your strong guide"

"Thank you, my lady. Your presence makes King's Landing shine with beauty. Once the war has ended, I think we should have a tourney. I hope you will stay here to assist"

"I will if you ask me to, Your Grace. You are the King"

"I am" he smirked, pleased with her words.

She smiled, thinking pleasing this foolish monster was far too easy. He was too in love with himself to notice her words were not sincere. "You are and that means you can have whatever you wish for. You can have my company if you wish for it"

"My mother says I am to marry your cousin. I don't want to marry her" he explained, frowning.

"Then don't, Your Grace. I don't think marrying the daughter of a traitor would be wise, in any case. Oh, I beg your pardon" she quickly added, pretending to be embarassed. "It is not my place to question your mother's choices, but I can't seem to control myself when it comes to you, my King"

Joffrey seemed even more pleased with her blushing cheeks, but there was no time to reply. Lots of people had started to attack them, lowborn people screaming against the Crown and asking for food.

It all happened in a moment. She found herself separated from the Royal Party, no longer surrounded by the Knights who had escorted them, but she could still hear the frightened voice of Joffrey screaming for his mother. That made her smile.

As soon as she was out of the Royal Party's eyes, the people around her stopped pushing and shoving her. She found herself in a small alley, bruised but not injured. She was not alone with her captors. She smiled satisfied, looking at the scared but unharmed faces of her cousins, along with Sandor Clegane and Lord Varys.

She walked towards the Spider. "You have made it, Lord Varys. It worked"

"It was a well thought plan, my lady. Horses and a few trusted knights are awaiting for you at the gates of the City" he explained quietly.

"What is happening? Where are we going?" asked Arya, her eyes blazing with anger.

Lyara could not help but smile more and moved to hug her cousins. She could finally give them some good news, after all the horrors they had witnessed. "Lord Varys and I created a diversion to escape without anyone noticing us. They will all think we have gotten killed and when they realize we are not dead, it will be too late. I am taking you home"

The smiles on their faces reflected her own. They were going home.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello hello hello!**

 **Thank you to the kind people who keep reading / following / favoriting this story, thank you for giving me a chance.**

 **I hope you will like this chapter: we will get further into the story and we will get to witness more of Lyara's "human" side.**

 **So... enjoy the chapter and please, I would appreciate it if you let me know what you think of it.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Their small party had been riding for twelve days straight, when they finally reached the Northerners' camp. She could tell by the change in scenery, as well as from the banners she saw from a nearby hill.

Their group had slightly changed as well, since departing Kings Landing. Somewhere along the way, they had found a small group of boys, who had escaped the Night's Watch riding north when they had been attacked by the Kingsguard.

There were three boys, named Gendry, Hotpie and Lommy, who took with them a small girl who appeared to be about three years old.

The days spent riding had been tough, she had to admit, no matter how much her father had prepared her for this since she was a little girl.

She could only guess how hard it must have been for her cousins, her poor cousins still horrified and scared from everything they had witnessed in the Capital.

She silently thanked the Gods for Sandor Clegane, whose help had turned out to be essential more than once, along the way. She also thanked the Gods that her father had decided to leave a dozen of Dornish knights in the city and that Lord Varys directed them to their Princess.

She looked behind her to see Clegane riding close to her cousins, silently protecting them, while she rode in front of them with one of the knights Varys had given to her.

She was suddenly shaken from her thoughts when she saw a group of about twenty men riding towards them. One of them approached her.

"Who are you?" the man rudely asked.

Sandor and her knights made a move toward the man, but Lyara stilled him with a hand. Bloodshed wouldn't make a good first impression, after all. "I am Princess Lyara of House Martell, I am escorting Lady Sansa and Lady Arya of House Stark back to their family"

The man didn't look impressed, only suspicious. "Why would a snake help the North?"

She could sense her Dornish knights' growing impatience at the man who was insulting their Princess, but she knew they wouldn't attack without her command. Once again, she stopped Sandor with her hand. "I will not discuss this wih you" she simply replied.

The soldier nodded, deciding to keep his mouth shut. _Smart decision_ , Lyara thought to herself.

* * *

The Northerners soldiers made them dismount their horses and escorted them through the camp. Her knights, as well as Sandor Clegane, were separated from her, while she and her cousins were taken to a tent. She didn't worry at being separated from her trusted knights. Robb Stark was not only her blood, he was also a smart man. He wouldn't hurt her. He wouldn't risk a war with Dorne, while he was already fighting one. Her blood would keep her safe, one way or another.

Inside the tent, there were only a woman and a young man, perhaps slightly younger than her.

She knew that the woman was Lady Catelyn Stark when her cousins left her side to run towards her and she hugged them to her, crying in relief. They were then hugged by the man, who she supposed must have been Robb Stark. The King in the North. The Young Wolf.

She gave the family some time, pretending to look elsewhere, when they seemed to remember about her. King Robb and Lady Stark walked in front of her, while her young cousins stayed behind, Sansa smiling at her. She returned the smile and looked at her Aunt and cousin.

"Thank you for returning my daughters to me" started Lady Stark.

"It was my duty as family, Your Grace, my Lady"

"You are family, you mut address us as such" intervened the King "No need for formalities"

Lyara smirked, then much more relaxed. "I was hoping you would say that, cousin. We have much work to do, we have no time for formalities and small-talk" she replied, earning a laugh from Sansa and Arya, who had learnt to know her and her humour during their traveling days. She could also see her Aunt smiling, as well as Robb.

"Much work, you say?" he inquired.

She nodded, turning serious. "Yes. I would love to have some family time, especially considering I have never met my mother's family, but we have much to do and no time to waste"

Her cousin Robb escorted her to a secluded area of the camp, near the woods, both his guards and hers keeping watch a few feet away.

Robb looked at her, expectantly. Taking a deep breath, she looked him in the eye. "You will not win this war by yourself" she quietly whispered.

If he was surprised, he didn't show it, so she continued. "This war has been planned for years. When a few men started to see how... unfit Robert Baratheon was as a King, they started to work for a common goal. It started when I was still a child. Over the years, our cause enlisted smart, clever, capable men who could help. Now, the time has come"  
"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you and I need eachother and because to me and my father, you are family"

"What is this common goal you are working for?"

"We will bring the Targaryen back to Westeros, back on the Iron Throne" she admitted, waiting for her cousin's reaction. It didn't take long, she suddenly found the tip of his sword against her throat. She didn't blink an eye, she simply held up her hand to still her knights from coming to her aid.

"Are you mad? My father fought against them! What do you think they will do when they come back? They will kill us all!" he exclaimed, enraged.

Lyara took a step towards her cousin, feeling the sharp blade press harder against her skin, forcing Robb to slowly lower the sword. She smiled to herself, he wouldn't hurt her. "Your father fought against Rhaegar Targaryen and the Mad King, with reason, I must say, even if my family fought with the loyalists. Daenerys Targaryen could be different, she could prove to be the ruler Westeros needs... one day"

"One day?"

"Yes. One day. My colleagues are shaping her, day after day, but she is not ready and nor is Westeros. I can promise you, on my honour as a Martell and as a Stark, the North will be free and independent, as much as Dorne is"

"How can you promise me this?" asked Robb, still suspicious.

Lyara smiled. "If a group of men places a King or a Queen on the Throne, to whom does the true power belong, in your opinion?" she asked him.

He sighed and turned around to walk in the woods. When she followed him, he gave her his arm. "I have never liked plots, lies and cunning games" he stated.

She nodded, understanding. "Neither do I and neither do most of my colleagues, but think about it: plots can sometimes spare a lot of lives"

"We're at war, no lives are being spared"

"Our plot didn't cause this war, you have to trust me on that. Our enemies' plots, on the other hand... they started all this"

"You are talking about the Lannisters"

"Yes, but they are not the only ones. Every man in this war now wants thr Iron Throne for himself and this does nothing but cause more bloodshed. Except you. You have never claimed the Throne and this, Robb, tells me something. We can trust you... and we need you. Will you help us?" she finally asked, stopping and turning to look at him.

He studied her for a long moment. He looked her in the eye. Then he nodded. "As long as the North will be free... you have my help"

"And you have mine" she promised. "Dorne can't be involved in this war, but this doesn't mean we will not find ways to help you. I will help you in this war. I am not an expert at war and battles, but I know many things. I see many things. I hear many things. My spies, though... they hear and see even more" she concluded with a full smile.

Her smile died on her lips when she saw a direwolf approaching them, stopping at Robb's side and looking at her. She took a few steps back, until she felt the trunk of a tree behind her back.

Robb had to smile at that. "This is Grey Wind, Lyara, my direwolf. He will not attack you, you don't need to be afraid. Besides, aren't you half a wolf?" he asked, caressing the wolf's fur.

She sighed. "I've never liked big animals... and I have always felt more snake than wolf, anyway" she replied. He simply laughed at that.

* * *

Later that night, she was sitting by a fire, alone. The Starks were together, her Aunt constantly fussing over her daughters while Robb looked on amused. The men were all drinking and chanting by the fires and a few of her knights took part in it, while others kept to themselves. She kept to herself, as well. No matter how much Northern blood ran in her veins, no matter how her family made her feel welcome, she didn't feel completely at ease. She felt out of place. She missed Dorne, she missed her family and she missed the sun. The warmth. Feeling another shiver through her spine, she wrapped herself tighter in her furs. Yes, she was not suited at all for cold – she could only guess how cold muct have been in Winterfell. If her mother's ice ran through her veins as well as her father's fire, shouldn't she have been capable of enduring coldness?

Yet she still felt cold, no matter how close to the fire she sat. She could do nothing but think about her days spent in Sunspear, playing and running around with her half-siblings and cousins under her Uncle Doran's watchful eye.

She yearned to be in Dorne again, yet here she was. Would she succeed? Only time would tell.

"You are not used to the cold" came a voice, interrupting her thoughts. She hadn't noticed Robb had joined her.

She shook her head yes, but didn't say aything.

They spent a few minutes in silence, before she found her voice again. "I was supposed to visit Winterfell once, years ago. I wonder if I could have managed to endure the cold or if I would have turned into a frosty viper" she tried to joke. Her cousin laughed at that and she had to admit, she liked his laugh. She liked how carefree it sounded. She wanted to hear that carefree laugh more, she found herself thinking, just as she found herself noticing how it made his eyes light up.

She stood up, suddenly, trying to let her mind wash those thoughts away. When he looked at her surprised, she tried to smile. "Let's go join your family. While on the road, Sansa promised to teach me a few Northern dances, if I would teach her a few Dornish ones. I would also like to see Ser Sandor dance as well, that would be quite amusing" she stated, nodding to the man keeping watch behind the two sisters and their mother.

Robb stood up as well, once again offering her his arm. "It would be, though the Hound is no knight" he replied, carefully.

She nodded, turning to look at him. "Yes, that is in fact another thing I wanted to talk to you about. I ask you, please name him knight. I would do so myself, if I could, but I can't. He deserves it, Robb. Your sisters wouldn't be here, if he hadn't protected us"

Her cousin remained silent for a while, before looking at her as well. "I will name him Ser Sandor Clegane... for protecting all three of you" he decided.

That was the end of the matter.

* * *

A few days passed and the Northern army was preparing to leave their camp and move further south, chasing the Lannisters. Lyara had managed to write to both her father, who was safely back in Dorne and Renly, who was preparing to face his brother Stannis on the battlefield.

Stannis Baratheon. She disliked the fact that he couldn't be involved in their plot, as he was famed to be a great warrior and a good man, but Renly was right: Stannis was pure iron, he would never bend, he would sooner break. He wouldn't accept to support the claim of a woman, most of all, a woman whose family his brother had defeated and woman whose family had in some way caused the death of his parents. No, Stannis wouldn't bend the knee to the dragon.

She felt sad for Renly, she knew despite all appearances he hated the fact of going to battle against his brother. Still, she also knew he would do his best to keep him alive.

She hoped everything would turn out for the best.

While at the Northern camp, Lyara had also managed to get to know her family better. She had spent much time talking, walking or sparring with Robb, who in the beginning had refused to cross swords with a woman. When he saw for himself that she wasn't so good with a blade, she had to convince him to help her improve so that she could defend herself. She didn't feel the need to tell him she was quite capable with a small dagger or with poison.

She also often spent her time with her younger cousins or with her Aunt, who she found to be a very caring and loving woman under that strong surface.

While the soldiers were preparing to leave camp, she was sitting with Sansa, who was teaching her some quite complicated needlework. She had never been skilled with needlework, something that had always amused her father endlessly. Arya was also with them, though she didn't look happy at all. In the short time they had been together, Lyara had learned that Arya liked swords and archery much more than needlework, dresses and hairbrushing. Sansa wanted to be and was a true lady, while Arya was wilder and had no interest in that. The two sisters couldn't be any more different.

Her Aunt Catelyn was talking with a Maester, probably making arrangements.

Robb was talking with a woman, a dark beauty from Volantis named Talisa, that was what her birds told her. She was a Healer. She also seemed to be quite close to the King in the North, she had noticed.

"Lyara, you have to pay attention" her cousin Sansa scolded her.

She gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Sansa, you are right... though I couldn't help but notice that Ser Denys has been looking at you for quite some time" she added, suddenly noticing the knight who was in fact looking at her cousin. She couldn't blame him. Sansa was a real beauty with her red hair and blue eyes. A Tully more than a Stark, yes.

Sansa blushed and almost smiled, but that smile almost immediately turned sour. When she didn't say anything, Lyara put a hand over hers. "Have I said something wrong?"

"No, it's just that... I liked Prince Joffrey and he turned out to be a monster. I feel so stupid. Everyone thinks I'm stupid" she said and Lyara's heart broke watching the tears spilling from her eyes. She hated the Lannisters even more, now.

"Gods, Sansa, no! Never think that!" she exlaimed, moving closer to her cousin to hug her. "That monster had us all fooled, my dear. You are not stupid. Nobody thinks you're stupid"

"Joffrey is the only stupid one" intervened Arya, who had been until now silently looking on.

"I know you have both been been subjected to great horrors" continued Lyara "but you made through it, you survived and you are with your family now. You are safe... and most importantly, you will be happy again. You don't need to be afraid" she assured her, wiping her eyes. "Now go to your mother, both of you... I suspect she has been missing you too much to have you out of her sight for more than a few minutes" she joked, trying to bring a smile to her cousins' faces.

They stood up and left.

"I hate the Lannisters for what they did to my family" said a voice and she turned around to find Robb standing behind her. She stood up. "Then it is your duty to make them pay for it"

"Aye, and I will" he nodded, his expression turning feral for a second. "I was expecting you for our walk before we would leave camp?"

"I saw you talking with Lady Talisa, I didn't want to disturb"

Robb sighed and they started to walk towards the woods, as they always did. "Lady Talisa is... different" he tried to explain.

"You don't need to explain to me"

"I feel that I do, though. I thought I felt something for Lady Talisa and I still do. She's foreign, she has no part in all this chaos. She's independent, she's strong, she knows what she wants and she's honest, she calls things as she sees them. She's different... but... so are you" he finished, slowly taking her hand and clutching it.

She resisted the sudden urge to flee. "What do I have to do with this?"

"I think the day you came here changed everything for me and I'm not talking about your plots or your goals. I'm talking about you"

Now it was her turn to sigh. "Robb, I would be a liar if I said I didn't feel anything for you. I do, but, things are complicated. Not only because you have feelings for another woman, but also because of our roles in all of this. Ask yourself about your feelings... and I will do the same, but we will not do it together" she concluded, deciding to let the truth out.

He clasped her hand tighter. "What are you talking about?"

"I heard your mother is leaving to go and negotiate with Renly. I will go with her"


	5. Chapter 4

**Good day everyone! :)  
I hope you are all doing well.**

 **Thank you again for the feedbacks and the readings, I couldn't wait to update the new chapter and HERE WE ARE!  
** **... sorry, I'll calm down. Now.**

 **Anyway, I wish you a good reading... and I wish you a nice week - I hope you're having a good Monday so far.**

 **-Ell**

* * *

The King in the North and the Princess of Dorne stood in front of each other, in perfect silence, close to her horse. A few feet away, Lady Catelyn was holding her daughters to say goodbye.

"I don't like this" Robb interrupted the silence between them, making sure the reins and the saddle were well fixed on the horse.

She smiled, looking down at her feet. "I know, but… our best chance is to have Renly and you on the same side and right now, your mother and I are the people who are more likely to convince him" she explained, playing with her fingers, until she felt him clasping them in his hand.

"That is not the only reason for your leaving"

"Well, I must admit that watching you getting closer to Lady Talisa… and knowing that you are betrothed to a Frey… no matter how confused our feelings are, it's hard… and these feelings, I'm not used to them… I'm not used to situations like this… this… this is bigger than us. We can't afford any mistakes. I must leave" she concluded, feeling the weight of her words choking her. She didn't want to leave Robb, yet she would, because she knew that was the right thing to do.

"Yes. You must. I don't like it, but I understand it. I will wait for your return"

Lyara sighed and shook her head, taking his hand with both of hers. "Don't, Robb. Don't waste time waiting for me. I'm not naïve, I grew up in Dorne, remember? If you want to do something, please find out where your true feelings, where your heart really wants to be. Trust me, you will not do that by fully avoiding people"

"What are you suggesting?" he asked, intrigued.

She stepped closer to him and kissed him, full on the lips. When she felt him respond, she broke their kiss and looked him in the eye. "This is what I'm suggesting. Spend as much time as possible with Lady Talisa, Gods, with any other girl you feel you may like. Get to know her and forget about the Freys, because I might have a plan. Just… just ask yourself what is it that you really want"

"I also have a war to lead, don't forget about that"

"How could I when I'm standing right in the middle of a camp? I'm not worried about your war skills, you have proved to be a quite skilled leader"

Robb didn't answer. He just took her in his arms and held her. She closed her eyes, praying to the Gods that they would all live through this.

* * *

The ride to Renly's camp was quite peaceful for Lyara, especially considering how all the Realm was now at war. The Dornish Princess had appreciated the time alone with her Aunt and how it gave her the chance to get to know her better.

The Lady of Winterfell may have been a Stark for years, but she was still a Tully at heart, the true embodiment of her house words. Family. Duty. Honour. Those were the things she cared the most for. In that exact same order. Just as she had thought, under her cold demeanour and tough surface, Lady Catelyn had a caring and warm heart full of love for her family. That family now included Lyara and she had shown that countless times, constantly worrying over her like only a mother would do.

Lyara would be lying if she said she didn't like it. She didn't remember much of her mother, but through all of her life, she had always missed her presence. His father's paramour, the mother of her sisters, Ellaria Sand was a formidable woman, but she didn't have the warm and caring nature her Aunt seemed to have.

When they reached the camp of the Lord of Storm's End, the now self-proclaimed true King of Westeros, King Renly of House Baratheon, Lyara didn't go with her Aunt to greet the King in front of everybody else. Lyara was not naïve, she knew that as she had spies everywhere, Renly probably had them as well… and it seemed those spies had informed Renly of her arrival with Lady Stark. Upon their arrival, she was informed by a soldier that she was to wait the King in his tent, where he would join as soon as possible.

So she was lead to his tent, where she waited until she saw him enter. When his eyes fell on her, she saw his face relax and break into a smile, so she ran to him and hugged him tight, as he did just the same. After a few minutes spent in complete silence, Renly took a step back and looked at her, still smiling. "I am so happy to see you, when you sent Brienne I feared the worst"

Lyara shook her head, smiling happily. "I am alright, it was a setback, but I managed to escape… and I managed to bring my cousins with me" she explained.

"Yes, Varys has kept me informed"

"So did your spies, I am sure"

Renly simply smiled at her open accusation. "Are you truly alright, Lyara?"

"I am. The days spent in the Red Keep were not my best, but the Lannisters were smart enough not to hurt me"

"They don't want a war with Dorne, that is smart of them, indeed"

"Are _you_ alright, Renly? I have heard you married the Tyrell girl"

"I did. I had to, if I wanted her father's support" he answered, leading her to the table, where they sat close to each other. He poured her a cup of wine, knowing she wouldn't refuse and then proceeded to pour some for himself.

"A child will be expected. How are you faring on that side?" she asked, casually.

"Not doing so well, I'm afraid" he confessed, looking down into his cup of wine.

Lyara leaned closer and took one of his hands. She felt sad for her friend, knowing he could only confide in her, his lover and now probably his wife about his preferences. She had never understood how people could whisper behind his back about such a small thing. She had never judged him, she didn't see anything wrong in who her friend was in love with. In Dorne, no one would even frown about this… and that was how she had grown up, having small and brief affairs with men and women both.

"It is just the same, Renly… you need to relax. I have heard Margaery is quite… capable and Loras might help you, as well. For the Gods, even I could help if you asked for it"

"To be honest, Margaery had a quite similar idea"

"I knew she was confident with this subject" smirked Lyara.

"Since we are discussing marriage and children, when will you take that step?"

Lyara stood up and began walking around the room, now looking completely uncomfortable. Renly watched her, expectantly. "Not doing so well, I'm afraid" she repeated his previous words, earning a laugh from her friend.

"You've been with the Northerners for quite some time, you haven't even taken a look around?" he asked, curious. When she didn't say anything, he widened his eyes in realization. "Ah, I see… I see, I see now. You have taken a look around, you have met someone, but it hasn't worked out well. What is it? He's a simple soldier? He doesn't belong to a great House?" he provoked her.

She simply shook her head, now lifting her gaze to look at him. "Try again"

"A game? I like games. He prefers men?"

"No, not at all"

"Shame"

"Renly!" she exclaimed, laughing loudly.

"Don't tell Loras I said that. He is already jealous of Brienne as it is" he confessed, making his friend laugh even louder. "Already married?"

"No, but you're on the right path… try with… already betrothed to a Frey… and, has feelings for me, but also for another woman"

Renly again widened his eyes in realization, turning serious all of a sudden. "Lyara… please tell me this isn't true. Please tell me I'm wrong. Please tell me you haven't fallen in love with Robb Stark"

She shook her head, looking utterly defeated. "I'm not in love with him, but… the problem is… I might fall in love with him and that… that thought scares me. I've never been in love. I don't want to be in love. I have never expected to fall in love"

Renly stood up and walked to her, holding her face and forcing her to look at him. He sighed seeing the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. He had never seen her so fragile. "Nobody does, Lyara. Nobody expects to fall in love. Don't misunderstand me, I want you to fall in love… I want you to be happy, but you have fallen for the wrong person at the wrong time. Robb Stark must marry a Frey"

"I told him not to fret over it, that I had a plan… but I lied, I have no plan. I lied, Renly, I just lied. I told him that I had a plan about the Freys, but I don't. I let him believe I was fine with him exploring his feelings for Talisa, but I'm not and by the Gods, I do not know why! The thought of him with her makes me… it makes me sick. I cannot even think about it and that… that is not like me! Don't you understand? I've never been jealous!" she exclaimed, now crying.

Her friend just held her in his arms. "You've never been in love" he whispered.

She nodded against his shoulder. "I suppose you are right… but, I feel lost. I don't know what to do and that scares me, because I don't want to ruin everything we have worked for. If Robb doesn't marry the Frey girl, he will lose the war"

"And we'll lose with him"

The Dornish princess sighed. "Robb must marry the Frey girl. It is not wise to cross Lord Frey, he's cunning and vindictive"

"Yes, crossing him would mean losing the war. The Lannisters are clever, Lord Tywin in particular, he would take advantage of it and then we would all be doomed"

She just nodded, crossing the room to take a sip from her cup of wine.

"Will you be alright?" asked Renly.

"You and I both know that people rarely marry the one they love. I don't even know what our true feelings are. If he chooses Talisa, it won't be a problem, every Lord has a mistress"

"And if he chooses you?"

She drank the rest of her wine and poured herself some more. "Ah, I don't think my future husband would approve of me having an affair and, whether I like it or not, I will have to marry someday"

Renly finally smiled, obviously satisfied with himself. "Finally a problem I can help you with. There is another person who has to marry against his wishes, my dearest friend. Someone who wouldn't frown upon your affair with the young wolf as long as you wouldn't frown upon his own affair" he explained.

Lyara remained silent for a moment, then smiled as well. "That would bind the Houses of Baratheon, Tyrell, Martell and Stark…" she crossed the room and put a hand on her friend's arm "That would make us invincible" she stated.

The King nodded. "We will take the Seven Kingdoms" he smirked.

* * *

The betrothal between Princess Lyara of House Martell and Ser Loras of House Tyrell was made official the following day. Unfortunately, there was no time for true celebrations due to the upcoming battle with Stannis Baratheon's army and so, after a few weeks spent in Storm's End getting to know better her future husband, Lyara and her Aunt travelled back to the Stark's camp up north. They were on the King's Road one evening, when a few bandits attacked them.

There was no time to waste: all their guards were slained but luckily Brienne, who was travelling with them, managed to get Lyara and Lady Stark away and got them deep into the woods, where they hid while the bandits looked for them.

They had been hiding into the woods for four days, now. Their horses had run away. Brienne was wounded in her schoulder and her leg, leaving her unable to walk. Lyara had a gash in her side and a small cut on her cheek, but she was otherwise unharmed. Lady Stark had sprained her ankle falling from her horse and couldn't walk, either.

That left only Lyara responsible for their survival. Luckily, her father had taught her quite well how to survive on her own, so she had put her daggers to work in order to hunt for food.

She looked down when she felt warmth in her side. She saw the blood seeping through her white dress and she sighed, trying not to think about it. Her wound was still open and it would start bleeding again at the slightest movement from her.

She could only pray someone would find them soon, there was nothing left to do. They just had to survive.

Walking back to the small area where they had been camping, she suddenly felt voices. She quietly walked through the trees to have a better look at them. She faintly smiled, recognizing their sigil. Those were Starks' men. She just had to shout. She just had to catch their attention, then everything would be fine. She just had to scream, shout, call them.

She just had to… nothing, nothing at all before everything went black.

The blood pouring from her, leaving her as a shadow fading away.

Finally, nothing.

She could feel nothing.

She was nothing.

… " _You have the wolf's blood, Lyara, one day you will feel it". A tender caress on her hair…_

 _… "Very good, little viper, keep running!" and her father running after her …_

… " _You're old enough to understand. Avenging our family is our duty"…_

… " _She has lost too much blood. Her chances of survival are very low"_

 _… "We must protect the realm, Lyara" …_

… " _We have won another battle. I wish you were here to see it" …_

… " _Have you ever been in love? Because I haven't" and she could almost feel her own heart breaking at her own words …_

… " _My name is Renly. Who are you?" …_

… " _She is betrothed to Ser Loras Tyrell, now. Is this true?" "Yes" …_

 _… "And so our plan failed, but the idea behind it, that hasn't failed" …_

… " _You have to wake up, Lyara. Please wake up" …_

… " _Wait for me, Lyara, wait for me!" her cousins a few feet behind her …_

… " _We have friends everywhere" …_

 _… "We keep receiving ravens from Sunspear, Storm's End and Highgarden, Princess. Our King is either at your side or fighting his war. You are loved" …_

 _… "Wake up. Robb is not himself anymore" …_

 _… "Have you lost your mind?" …_

… " _We must keep working" …_

 _… "Their pride will kill them". The determined expression on her father's and Uncle's faces …_

… " _Come play with us!" …_

… " _Will she be alright?" …_

 _… "You are a Martell and you are a Stark. You need to be brave. I'm so proud of you. I have always been proud of you. Hard times are not over, my little wolf. Winter is coming. Be brave. Be brave, Lyara. Be brave and be careful"_

… She woke up screaming.


	6. Chapter 5

When she woke up, for a moment Lyara could hear nothing but screams. She sat up and put her hands on her ears trying to cover the noise and only then she realized the screams she kept hearing were in fact hers. She slowly calmed down and looked around the room, where she could see her Aunt running towards her.

"Lyara! How are you feeling, my girl?" she asked her, leaning close to her to check the bandages were still in place.

She opened her mouth and tried to speak, but she couldn't. It seemed her voice was completely gone. Her aunt seemed to understand that. She ran a hand through her dark tresses, sighing concerned. "You will probably not be able to speak for a while. You screamed for so long. Did you have nightmares?"

Lyara could only nod, looking up at her aunt, who smiled encouragingly.

"The Maester told us it was probably your mind's way to recover from the days in the woods… don't worry now, you are safe and you will recover in no time. Would you like some water?"

Again, she could only nod.

When her aunt handed her the cup full of water, carefully so as not to spill it in case she couldn't hold it by herself, she found out that at least she could drink by herself.

She sat up right in bed and looked at her Aunt, taking her hand and nodding at her expectantly. She wanted to ask how she was, how was Brienne, how was the rest of her family… but again, she could say nothing. What happened since she attack? Had her family in Dorne heard of it? Had Renly and Loras heard of it? What was happening now?

She had to know.

Thankfully, her Aunt seemed to understand her urgency and nodded back, understandingly. "When we were attacked, Robb immediately sent out his guards to find us. Ser Loras and Lord Renly, as well, sent some men to help… so did your family from Dorne. They are to be your personal guards, from now on. Ser Loras and Renly also visited you while you were… sleeping. They were also in council with Robb, the alliance has been made official"

The Dornish princess sighed in relief. _So it looks like everything adjusted as we planned_ , she thought. She was satisfied with the news, every step at this point was beyond crucial.

Lady Stark stood up, letting go of her niece's hand, so Lyara decided to give her voice another try. "Thank you" she whispered.

Her Aunt smiled at her, relieved in hearing her voice again. "I will go and get Robb, now. He has spent all his free time here… I had to send him away"

She couldn't tell how much time had passed, before her cousin entered the tent and sat down, facing her. He took her hand and checked her, as his mother did.

When she noticed he wouldn't speak a word, she decided to break the silence. "I'm alright" she whispered.

Robb nodded, his eyes never leaving her.

"When I was sleeping, I think… I think I may have heard your voice, sometimes. Fragments of it. I thought it was just my imagination, but… your mother confirmed it for me"

Again, he just nodded. He looked conflicted. They spent some time in silence, both uncomfortable with each other, when he sighed and shook his head, apparently giving up on his battle with himself. "I have been worried, Lyara. When I heard of the ambush, I thought I had lost my mother… and the woman I love" he admitted. Lyara opened her mouth to speak, but he stopped her. He wasn't finished. "I have spent my days with Talisa. She's a wonderful woman and I could have loved her, but meeting you changed everything. I love you. I cannot live without you. I don't even want to" he finished, almost looking desperate.

At first, Lyara couldn't think of anything to say. She couldn't think at all. She had never felt like that, before. Then the words came so easily that she couldn't even remember how her heart found them. They had been there all along. Her feelings had been there all along. She just hadn't wanted to listen.

"I love you, too. I don't precisely know what love is, I just… I just feel it" she smiled.

He didn't reply, at least not with his words – he just took her hand and kissed her palm, smiling at her. "Marry me" he said, after a pause.

Lyara bit her lip, looking down at her lap. "We can't, Robb. You must marry the Frey girl… and I must marry Ser Loras" she stated, as gently as possible. "If we don't, we will lose the war. We will all die. We cannot let that happen"

"We will find a way, I know we can. We will marry and we will win the war" he insisted.

The princess let out a sigh, leaning back against the soft cushions. "I think it's time to tell you something. It's my story, a big part of who I am… and it's also our story. It concerns all of us. Promise me you will listen to me without saying a word. Promise me you will let me finish"

He could only nod in response.

"Everything started many years ago. It started with our parents. It started with our Aunt Lyanna, when Robert Baratheon declared war to the Targaryens… when Robert became King of the Seven Kingdoms and defeated the dragons, who had ruled for a thousand years, some people finally noticed how easy it can be for a King to lose power. When my Aunt Elia was raped and killed with her children, my father and my Uncle Doran wanted revenge… they started their plans for revenge… and when people, powerful people, saw how unfit was Robert to be a King, the numbers grew. This group of people started to work for the same goal. As for me… I have been prepared and educated for this by my father since I was a small child… since both Aunt Lyanna and Aunt Elia tragically died."

Robb stood silent for a moment.

Lyara simply looked at him, waiting for him to talk.

"How many people?" he finally asked.

"My father. My Uncle Doran and his daughter, Arianne. Some of their closest confidants. Lord Varys. Magister Illyrio Mopatis, who is keeping an eye on the youngest Targaryens for us. House Tyrell. Renly Baratheon" she finished, waiting for his reaction.

The young wolf was as stunned as she expected him to be. "Renly Baratheon? That cannot be possible, he's claiming the Throne for himself"

She smiled, obviously pleased. "Smoke in the eyes for the Lannisters. Those golden lions are not so smart… except for Tywin Lannister, he's incredibly clever, cunning, resourceful. Stannis Baratheon, on the other side, is another matter entirely. He truly does want the Iron Throne"

"He would be a just King"

"Indeed… but would he be loved? I don't think so. They would respect him, they would obey him, but love? That's something different. He wouldn't make agreements in order to obtain the favour of a powerful House, he wouldn't accept compromises, he would rather break than bend. Besides, for many people, Robert Baratheon has never been anything other than the Usurper… another Baratheon on the throne wouldn't be clever"

"So you believe Daenerys Targaryen to be the best choice"

"Yes. She is a very kind soul, but there's fire in her blood… she will find out soon enough. She descends from a powerful and ancient House. She will be the perfect Queen. She will have all she needs to be a perfect Queen. Soon. We just have to wait. In the meantime, we will get rid of those golden lions, one way or another"

"A well thought plan, I must say" he said, before sighing. "I never wanted my family to be a part of this. I don't want my men to die for someone else's cause. I just want to free the North and keep my family safe"

She could only nod. "If you don't want a part in this, I understand. Free the North, keep the Lannisters out of your lands and go home. Understand this, though: it is not someone else's cause. It's your cause as much as it is mine"

"I cannot let my men die for it in any case. We are fighting this war for the North and for our families… we are an independent Kingdom now, we will not get involved with the South anymore"

"You want to protect your people. Understandable. Very honourable… and you Starks have a habit of doing the honourable thing"

"You are a Stark too"

"Am I?"

"Yes. Fighting for what you believe is right is quite honourable, as well"

"I am also a Martell though, that means I am also doing this for revenge"

"Unbowed, unbent, unbroken" he recited, smiling tightly. "That means you will not come to Winterfell with me, is that right?"

She shook her head. "You and I both know I wouldn't have come with you anyway. We have to marry different people because that is the right thing to do"

"So this is it" he exhaled, standing up.

She took his hand. "No. It is not all lost. Stay" she whispered.

And he did.


End file.
